Jake and Lauren's love story?
by crazyfangirlll698
Summary: Lauren and Jake have lived together for 9 years and for 7 of those years they have looked after there only child 'Jacqueline branning.' This is a one shot about there life and if you want this to turn into a story please R&R and leave any ideas for any future stories or chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**_Eastendgirl asked me to; _**

**_Plz do a story about Jake stone and Lauren thanks alright all right with yoyou and I was going to do a one shot but its now turning into a full story! I am also going to post a new story on Thursday 15th August about lauren and joey when they first meet. Basically it's a twist on how they could meet firstly. That story is unnamed so plfettle tweet me any ideas on twitter. Also I wanted to know you thoughts on this story so far. I think that this story is going to be like my others with just several chapters but the 'unnamed' one is going to be a long story like 20 odd chapters. So please tell me your thoughts on this story on twitter! My name jacqwitts_ _**

(April 2023)

I walked into my bedroom and noticed my husband lay on our bed half naked. "Put a top on eh?" I asked chucking a pillow at his head. He moved towards me and put his iPad on the bedside cabinet. He leant into kiss me when my daughter.. our daughter threw herself inbetween us. "What's that for?" Jake asked jacqueline, tickling her. "Stop stop stop! All I wanted was some chocolate we got from Easter!" She shouted laughing heavily. I laughed along with them both, watching the two people I loved the most in the world enjoy themselves gave me such a great rush. It had been Easter a fortnight ago and yet we hadn't finished all the chocolate we receives from the 'Easter bunny.' (We got a lot of chocolate!) "alright alright! You can kiss but I have the remaining chocolate? Pleaseee!" Begged jacqueline. I smiled at jake. Our 7 year old daughter could be a bit to handle but we loved her soo much so it made it easier to put up with her and he stubbornness. Jake said she got it from me and my mum always agreed with him. Jac had never met my dad and soon was going to visit in just 2 weeks and she was so excited to finally meet all her family. The one person I didn't want her to meet and the one who pretty much would feel sick to the stomach if he ever saw her, was away with his girlfriend so we wouldn't have to worry about him. And like always that 'girlfriend' (who is seriously getting played.. AGAIN!) was lucy beale. Yes you guessed it, joey and lucy were an item but they were on and off so it wasn't too serious... At least I didn't think it was that serious but they are all away on holiday, camping at a festival so it must be quite serious. I think he is mad for going on holiday with her cause come on! She is so.. How to put it.. A... COW! So I was totally fine with their relationship and felt even better knowing jacqueline wouldn't meet the man of my dreams.. At least not for now. I never told jac about joey and I being cousins. All me and jake agreed on saying was that we had a confused relationship and we lived each other but other people didn't like that and eventually I got poorly and I decided to go away.. And not to go back to him. We never felt like telling we all the details but soon we would have to because if you think about it.. When we next go back to walford our luck might have run out and joey will be probably there cause you know.. That's his home! And we were definitely going to visit walford again to visit our nearest and dearest. To be honest.. I don't think I would of kept in touch with any of my family except from abi, uncle jack and maybe Alice.. But everyone else.. Mm. Not to sure. "Babe?" Jake asked. "Mmm" he frowned and pulled a face. "Sorry what were you saying? I was in a world of my own." I laughed. He nodded his head, still frowning. "You okay?" I nodded my head at his question. "Right.. Well.. what I was saying was that jac wanted to have that chocolate and I soon gave in and we agreed that I could give you a kiss." "But I'm okay if you don't want to kiss.. That's totally fine with me.." Jacqueline said. Jake hit her leg playfully and I smiled at her. I moved into jake "sounds perfect" and with that we were full on kissing with tongues and everything. "Ewww" was all you could hear being said by jac. Me and jake both jumped as the door slammed shut and you could hear the faint open of the treats cabinet door noise. I laughed and jake gave me another kiss and moved into the kitchen where jacqueline was covered in chocolate.

(May 2023)

"Dad!" I screeched. He threw his arms around me and held me close. He looked the same with his ginger shaved hair and his beard was a little longer but he still looked the same. "Lauren" he said into my hair. I smiled at him and gave his cheek a kiss. "It's nice to see you back lo!" "Nice to be back and this.. This is jake! And This.. This is our prized possession... Jacqueline branning!"

**_Alright now I have turned this into a story and joeys going to be introduced. So please favourite, follow me and the story it's self and all my other stories. Okay the next chapter will be posted on monday! Xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

(December 2023)

Lauren's pov: I gave jake a good morning kiss as he started to stir in his sleep. "Morning" he mumbled into the pillow. I laughed softly at him but before I got to reply to my husband, our daughter came and jumped on us both. "It's morning it's morning.." She sung to us in between taking breaths as she jumped on the bed higher and higher. "Gosh jac! Who's excited this morning?" I said smiling to jacqueline. "Me! Me!" She cheered. I laughed as she jumped once again but jake groaned as this time, jac found jakes foot and jumped on that instead of the bouncy bed. And obviously as jake let out a scream of pain jac hid away. I laughed at her facial expression while jake moaned in agony. "Sorry daddy. Sorry dad!" Was all she could say. She kissed jakes foot and rubbed it. It was like I had forgotten to breath as I was laughing that much! "Great way to start the morning!" Jake groaned, slumping back into the bed again. I slapped his leg playfully, "come on lazy head! It's time for a nice branning breakfast gathering!" I said smiling. "Great!" Jake cheered sarcastically. I had only gone on about how my family was the worst ever.. With rows every single occasion. And he just could not wait to join in with the merry celebrations for this Christmas. We had been home for a good few months now and ever since we had left walford, jac had been begging to go back. Me, my dad and Kirsty agreed that on Christmas Day morning we would meet up and spend the rest of the day together. Me, jake and jacqueline had traveled to this hotel yesterday and had agreed to stay over for the night and then the next morning we would drive the next couple of eary morning hours away and meet our family at the branning household (number 5)

I got jacqueline dressed, fed and cleaned up for going in just 20 minutes and another 30 minutes was spent on getting me and jake ready for the day ahead. We were going to stay at the B&B in the square for the next 2 months while jac was off on summer holiday. We had even been persuaded to think about maybe moving permanently back to walford by jacqueline cause she lived it so much. But me and jake said we would see how the next 2 months would go and then make a final decision. It was now Christmas Day and of course Joseph would be back to walford to spend the day with his family. And if course that meant spending it with us.. Me and jake had now told jac about the whole 'cousin' situation and she was confused at first and was constantly asking some seriously hard questions. But now I think.. She finally got it. Apparently (abi told me) joey had broken things off with lucy when she admitted to spiking my drink just days after I left. Abi told me about this cause she think I still cared (which I do) but I told her I didn't.. Care and that.. I don't care. This was a MASSIVE lie but I could live with it.. For now.

"Mummy?" Jacqueline spoke up for the first time in the last hour or so in the car journey to walford. "Mm?" I mumbled sleepily. We had to get up at 4 in the morning to make it to walford today and we left at half 5ish. It was now 7 and there was just a couple of minutes left to drive. "Will joey be there?" I looked at jake and sighed. He was still concentrating on the road but you could tell he was much more tense than he was. "I don't know.. Probably" was the honest answer I gave my daughter. She nodded her head in understand meant and moved her head to the side to look outside the car. "Is he my daddy?" She said, looking at me. I looked at jake who had stopped for a red light. He looked at me and nodded. I looked behind me and stared at MY daughter for a few seconds. "We are here!" Jake said. Jacqueline un did her seat belt and jumped out of the car. Jake made his way to the boot and collected our bags. I hadn't really moved from my position and I couldn't to be honest. I heard the noise of someone tapping on my window and I turned around back to my seat to see jake standing their confused. I undid my belt and grabbed my bag of presents I had brought for my father, kirsty, abi, Oscar and my nan. I had also got 10 boxes of chocolates for the remainder of the family relatives who were also invited to the branning breakfast. I made my way to the front door where jacqueline had thrown herself in my dads arms, Jake was hugging Kirsty. I just stood there and made my way to the young blonde girl stood with jay.. Abi. "Happy Christmas abs!" I said Into her hair as we hugged. "Happy Christmas lo!" She replied. I made my way to jay, lola, dexter, Ava, Sam, my nan and then I saw my dad. I gave my dad a squeeze and I kissed his cheek. "Happy Christmas daddy!" "Happy Christmas" my dad replied. I felt my legs being hugged. On my right leg was Oscar, "Osc! Lozzys got something for you!" Oscar jumped around happily. On my left leg was Rosie, my dad and Kirsty's lite girl. She was 1 year old and she reminded me of jacqueline when she was younger. I threw her into the air and juggled her about on my hip playfully, I watched as she giggled sweetly which made everyone else laugh. "And you! Ive also got something for you!" I said at her. I tickled her and she laughed A LOT more. I made my way into the living room and I was not expecting to see what I saw. Sat at the table were the remaining 10 relatives I was talking about. Alice, uncle jack, ronnie, grandma dot, , Bianca, tiff, Whitney, Morgan, carol and joey..

I smiled at them all but I only ever made eye contact with my uncle jack and ronnie. Everyone else was in shock I was here, obviously a surprise. "Surprise!" I was proved right by abi who laughed. No one knew I was coming. My uncle jack smiled at me and stood up. Ronnie and Bianca, carol followed. They all hugged me one by one and hugged jake as well. Jacqueline peered around my leg and tightly gripped on my skirt. I smiled down at her as my uncle jack knelt down to her height. "Hey you! Happy Christmas!" He said softly to jac. My auntie ronnie rooted around in a bag and gave a small wrapped present to my uncle jack, which he then gave to jacqueline. She said thank you and gave him a hug. It was silent for a but until my dad clapped his hands and spoke "alright! Lets get this party started."

Okay so Lauren has met Joey again. Let me know your thoughts. And another message to eastendgirl; thanks for all your messages and I thank you for the ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down next to lauren on the couch and held her hand. We watched on as jacqueline, Oscar and Rosie open there presents. Jac started dancing around when she opened jacks presents. It was a lovely bracelet which was her favourite colour.. Pink. "What do you think?" Laurens uncle jack asked smiling at jacqueline. She squealed "I love it!" We all burst out laughing except from a certain person. "Okay then shall we all head to the pub?" Max announced. "I thought we were having breakfast here?" Bianca asked. "We were but Kirsty.. Isn't the best cook." Max said. Kirsty burst out laughing along with everyone else.. Again, except from a certain mr Joseph branning. We all made or way to the pub and sat down at a long table. Lauren guided jacqueline to the table and sat her down next to me and herself. Jac was opposite Oscar who she loved dearly. Lauren made her way to the bar and brought in the drinks. Joey hadn't spoke a word to anyone but Alice since we arrived. Alice had ordered for him and I thought he was just acting childish now! His dau- jacqueline did not want to be around him if he was going to be like this. We were here now for 2 months and we were deciding whether staying put in walford was in the cards. If Joseph ever wanted to see jac or lo again.. He first would have to talk..

"Lauren!" A blonde girl shouted for lauren. Lauren turned to face this girl but soon turned her attention back to getting in the first round for us lot. Lauren rolled her eyes at this girl and obviously it was a strained relationship.. "Lucy." Lauren said slowly, smiling weakly. 'Lucy' smiled sickly sweetly back to my wife. "Nice to see you back! Sorry I wasn't here when you visited last time! I was on a trip with whit, pete, cindy, pops, fat boy.. And joey!" God she WAS a handful! Lauren looked at me and I made my way over to them both. "Want me to help you with those babe?" I asked lo. She nodded and handed me Max's, Kirsty's, Alice's and joeys.. "Ooh! Who's this lo?" Lucy piped up after I grabbed the glasses. Lauren gave me a sympathetic smile. I put the drinks in front of those who I had. Joey took a sip of his drink. Lucy followed lauren and pushed her for an answer as soon as lauren had gave out all the remaining drinks. "Lauren?" Lucy pushed. Lauren sighed "he's my husband!" Joey spat out his drink which went all over lauren and Kirsty. "Aah!" Kirsty screamed. "Sorry Kirsty.. It.. Erm .. Went down the wrong way" joey stuttered. Lauren closed her eyes and got up along with Kirsty. "Toilet" lauren aimed at me as I looked at her lost. "Oooo!" Lucy squealed. I saw Joey eyeing lauren up and down. Alice nudged joey.. I was intrigued. Joey coughed "*ahem*" now I was officially.. Intrested. "Sorry" joey murmured. Lauren looked in joeys direction. "Sorry lo." He said. Lauren nodded and smiled a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lauren-" joey shouted. Jake, me and jacqueline turned around at his voice. We were making our way back to the B&B after a long Christmas Day. "Hey" I said. I turned to jake. "Go home and take jac ill meet you there! I just need to talk with him." I assured him nothing else would happen and he made his way back to Kim's palace with jacqueline. "Alright?" I said. He bowed his head. Obviously he wasn't.. "We need to talk!" He said straight forwardly. I nodded my head in agreement and I made my way to the bench in the gardens. I sat down and he sat down next to me. "I missed you!"joey admitted. "I missed you too" "Jacqueline's just like you! She's amazing! An amazing human being. Very pretty.. Beautiful!" I nodded at joeys compliments towards our daughter. If only he knew.."What happened? With jake I mean.." He said. "Err well we met at the counselling office. You know for my addiction to alcohol.. Well he had the same problems and we bonded.. Clicked. I fell pregnant and we fell in love.. I.. I.. I brought jac up with jake." He was about to comment on the whole 'I BROUGHT up jac with jake' but jake came running towards us quickly. I wasn't prepared for what he was going to say next but he did.. "it's jacqueline she is seriously sick."

**_Oh no whats going to happen? you can find out soon by going on my next chapter. this one was short because I thought I should end it on a cliffhanger like I nearly always do. So as its short I have posted another chapter! xx _**


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in the hospital staring at my hands. "Miss branning?" I stood up with jake who had jacqueline in his arms. "This way please! Could you sign her in please?" The nurse said handing me a clipboard. I nodded to jake and he followed the nurse into a room where jac would get checked over by the doctor.

"All you need to put is the Patients name, time he/she fell sick, date of birth... Parents things like that!" The receptionist said. "We just need you also to put anything down that you think could help us help your patient. Any clues to why the patient is poorly really..." I nodded and started to fill in the form. As I got further down the page and it came to the parent thing I must have stopped in that moment and the receptionist noticed. "We DO need the biological mother and father so if the DNA tests need to be run we have the right information down. Dead or alive!" She said seriously. I nodded and my phone beeped. It was joey.. Still got my number then? Just never bothered to use it I guessed..

**Hey lo, it's me joe! I wanted to see how jac is. Everyone's worrying and dying to see her. Text or call me when you have more info on the whole thing. Ill give you full support through everything lo. You know that right? Love J xxx **

I read the text and I'm sure I let a few tears roll down my face. I knew there and then I was completely still in love with my cousin joey. And if jake didn't exist or wasn't involved In any of this I would definitely not be a 'mrs lauren stone.' If joey was here when I was going through all the sessions at the therapist and all.. I wouldn't have been interested in a relationship with jake.. Never mind marry him!

I texted him back..

**I don't know quite yet what's wrong with was fine before. I don't know anything but when I do know anything I will be sure to text you! Love from L xxx **

I was about to delete the whole text when I sent it by accident. I realised I had put love and three kisses just like he put.. Just like we did when we were together..

I was soon disturbed from my.. Thoughts as the receptionist hurried me along with the whole 'information' situation.

Patients biological mother:

This was easy! Lauren bran- I asked for a rubber and rubbed the last bit out.

Lauren Stone

Patients biological father:

This was also easy.. But hard to write down..

Joseph branning.

**_Like you already didn't already know it.. Hope you liked this and the story. Thanks guys again! And just so you know, this story will be 20 pods chapters long. The next chapter will be posted soon. xx_**

**_Twitter: jacqwitts__**


	6. Chapter 6

I stirred in my sleep as I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder. I squinted my eyes as the harsh lights shone down on me. I had no idea where I was until I saw a family running along with their sick dad in a bed which was pushed by nurses and doctors. I saw nurses hurrying along with patients being sick into a cardboard bowl. I felt shivers sent down my spine as a warm hand relaxed itself on my bare arms skin. I looked to my left and saw joey branning. He looked at me with a sad look. "Hey" I said smiling genuinely. He smiled back but with a lot more sorrow. "Hi" he whispered back. "Where's jake?" I said after a couple of minutes of silence of me and joe looking into each others eyes. I looked everywhere but him.. He let a breath out and turned to a room. "Jake and jac are in there." He said nodding to the room. I frowned. "Is she awake?" "Yes, she was awake a few hours ago. She has a temperature and she's very uncomfortable with stomach pains. The nurses said it could be allergic reaction or maybe food poising." Joey said, taking his hand back. I nodded slowly, taking in a this information. "Why did no one wake me up when she woke up?" I asked. He just looked at the room in front of us which had the most amazing people inside of. "We didn't want to wake you. Jake said that you would probably not sleep a wink as long as Jacqueline's in here. So he thought if you were to sleep now, you wouldn't be so sleepy for the days ahead. Plus there was no desperate information, just theories." I was shocked at joeys words. So jac was in for more than a day, a couple of days.. I don't know how I will cope.

Joey nudged me and I looked up to see the nurse who was looking after jacqueline. "Are you going in?" She asked, motioning to the room my daughter and husband were in. I shook my head and joey frowned at me. I bowed my head, "I don't know how I would cope to see her in a mess like this. It just reminds me of when.." I stopped. And I looked at my cousin. "When I was in hospital that time for my addiction. Whenever I take jacqueline to the doctors I get strange flashbacks to when I was in hospital. And It just makes me realise how much pain my parents must of gone through" I said in between sobs. Joey pulled me close to him so my head was lay on his shoulder. I had forgotten how comfy and safe it felt to be in his arms again. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me so close to him I could hear his heart beat. I let even more tears fall and I just ended up having a mini breakdown in front of him... All though there was nothing 'mini' about this situation. The nurse crouched down to me. "Look miss stone.." Joey flinched at her words. Obviously not got use to the idea I was married to someone.. And that someone else was not himself. I dried my tears and looked at the nurse. "Jacqueline is very sick and we are doing further research into what the case may be. We ran some tests while jacqueline was sleeping earlier on and we gathered from those tests that she has had some sort of food reaction. Wether it's poisoning or an allergic reaction.. We don't quite know. Now we'd like for you to confirm that you husband has given us the right information.. Saying that you ate at the queen Victoria in walford square?" I nodded and looked at my hands which were entwined with joeys. He looked at me and kissed my head. I smiled wetly at him. As our eyes locked (and there was some serious eye sex..) jake made his way out of room number 13 where jacqueline was held. He smiled at me. "Oh baby your awake!" I smiled and nodded. I remembered I had my hand still clutched to my exes and I un did them. I gave jake a kiss and he sat next to me. I put my hand in his. His hand was totally opposite to joeys.. It was cold, wrinkly and gave me nothing but shivers. Joey would always do that to me.. But he would always break my heart too! I couldn't believe i was comparing jake to joey.. He would never beat him.. Joey was the love of my life.. But then again jake was my husband. "How's jac?" I asked wearily at jake. "She doing.. Okay." He smiled. I nodded. "Can I see her?" I asked the nurse who still was crouched down next to me. She nodded and smiled at me. "Of course you can" she laughed. I thanked her and made my way into the room. "Jake?" I said turning around. "Can I have a word?" I said pointing to the toilets. He nodded and followed me in. "What's up babe? I mean.. Except from your daughter being in hospital..?" He said. I nodded and laughed softly. "What shall I say to jac about her dad? She needs to know its joey.. But I haven't even told him!" I whispered. He sighed. "I knew this day would come.. But not here and not know! Go back to walford and get some clothes for jac and joey can go with you. Just sit him down for a cuppa and tell him.. That's if you want to?" He said smiling at me. I nodded and hugged him. "I don't deserve you!" I mumbled into his ear. I moved out of the hug. "But I need to see jac first.." I started. He silenced me with his finger and motioned for me to go. I opened the door and stepped out. I smiled at a worried looking joey and jake nodded at him. He sat 2 seats away from joey.. And I made my way to see my beautiful 7 year old daughter.

"Hey baby!" I whispered smiling. She turned her head to me and waved at me. I made my way to her right and my left. I sat on the chair and squeezed her hand. "You okay?" I asked and she nodded. "Tell me if your not.. Okay? Water? Food? Toilet? Clothes? Anything.." She shook her head viciously. "Just my mummy" she whispered. I smiled at her, and let tears run down my face. This case wasn't nearly as bad as other children in this hospital and on this ward.. Just food poisoning... Probably. But it was always scary being in hospital.. For the child their self.. And their parents. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw jac in the house struggling to breath between throwing up and having painful stomach aches.

"How are you baby?" I asked. She just nodded and smiled. "I'm okay. Better than you.." She laughed. I laughed at her.. She was in hospital ill.. But yet her humour still shone through her. "I thought you were gone. I was really scared. I love you jac.. I really do and so does jake.. And your dad." She frowned at me and I let a few other tears run down my face. "I can't do this!" I whispered to myself. Again she frowned.. But I ran. I ran outside of Jacqueline's room, ignoring the calls from my daughter.

"Lauren?" Jake called me but failed to catch up with me. Obviously joey had still been spending time at the gym and boxing ring as he soon caught up with me.. "Babe? Lo?" He panted. "You have been to the gym!" He sighed, pointed at me. I smiled and nodded. "I had too, to lose all the weight I put on with pregnancy." He nodded and panted, bowing over. I looked into his eyes as he lifted his head, and that was it, I was gone.. Again! I ran, ran, ran, ran and an as fast I could. I felt a hand grab onto my arm and I turned around. Joey had hold of me and he wouldn't let go. "Let go!" I said. He shook his head. "Let me go..." I warned again. He still shook his head and took no notice at all. "Let..me.. go" I screamed in between trying to release the grip joey had firmly on my arm. "What's the matter lo?" He asked terrified. "Please don't drink" he pleaded. I shook my head.. Never! I wouldn't. "No, I have jacqueline now! She is my main priority.." "And jake?" Joey added suspiciously. I nodded my head slowly. "I don't think you'll like jac anymore if.." "If what lo? I already like jac.. She's amazing.. So funny.. And the way she drew inside the lines of the picture at the meal in oscars new colouring book.. Was.. She's talented just like you.." I nodded and smiled at him. "Thanks" I said. "But that's not the point.." He raised his eyebrow. I walked away again.. A little faster this time.. Like speed walking. "Why are you running away from your problems and me again?" Joey shouted. I think you'd find you are my problem! "ACTUALLY! I'm walking.." I said smiling small. He frowned, "just stop! Stop! Lo?" Joey said sternly. " I think you'll ought to be ashamed of me and jacqueline if I tell you.." I started. I finished and sighed. "Tell me what?" Joey shouted as I began to walk away again. That was it, I had lost my patience and reason to live anymore. "Because I'm still totally In love with you joey branning and.. Jacqueline's YOUR daughter!"

**_So joey knows! R&R! _**


	7. Chapter 7

I sat in Jacqueline's room. My shoulder was squeezed and I closed my eyes at the contact between me and joey.. My joey. I opened my eyes to see jacqueline had also opened hers. I smiled at her. She frowned seeing joey next to me, who still had his hand rested on my shoulder. I looked at joey who had gone a lot more tense than he was. He dropped his hand to his side and looked at jacqueline lost. "Jacqueline?" She nodded at her name mentioned. "This" I said pointing to joey. "Is your daddy." Joey looked at me shocked. He obviously had no idea that I was going to let it flow from my mouth like that. I looked at jacqueline, still keen on seeing her reaction to this news. She just frowned and looked at joey lost again. "Jake.." "Is just my husband. Not your real daddy.." I finished for her. She took this in and nodded. Joey smiled at her weakly. She moved so she was sat upright on her bed. I grabbed joeys hand and placed it in hers. He smiled as she took his hand willingly. "Daddy" she whispered. He nodded and let tears fall which had been stored in his eyes for hours.

After a couple of hours of catching up, joey and jacqueline said their good byes as he had to go to work. He wanted you stay and get off some time from work but I knew jake wanted to talk with his 'daughter.' I had no idea how much this was affecting jake, I had never been in his shoes. I made my way out of jacs room with joey and I smiled at jake. He stood up and shook joeys hand. "Went well then?" he asked. Joey just nodded and let more tears fall. "I'm so sorry that you brought her up as your own and all that's been took away from you! I can't imagine what it would be like.. Probably miserable and.." I saw jake getting more and more upset and I knew I should stop joey babbling on. I nudged joey which stopped him instantly. He raised his eyebrow at me. "Work?" I asked smiling at him. He looked at an upset looking jake who had bowed his head and was looking at the floor. He nodded slowly to me and kissed my cheek. "I lo-" he stopped as jake looked up with wide eyes. He sighed. And walked away.

I sat next to jake and we sat in silence for the next few minutes before I spoke up, "are you going to sit there all day in silence? Or are you going to go and see your ill dau-" I stopped myself. This was going to be hard. "My what daughter? No, cause she's been took away from me! I have no one." Jakes family lost contact with him when he started drinking so I doubt they would like another alcoholic around. "You have me?" I suggested to him. "But for how long?" He asked, shaking his head. I frowned. "Joey? He loves you still.. Nearly admitted it himself.. And you and jac love him too!" He sighed. I also sighed and shook my head. "That's not true!" I said slapping his leg. He nodded. "YOUR my husband.. YOUR the one I live with..YOUR the one who I can count on.. The one I know won't break my heart!" I shouted. "Yet joeys the one who jac loves.. Joeys the one who you love.." He screamed, but at the end of his sentence he faded out..


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren's pov:

"Yet joeys the one jac loves..Joeys the one you love.."

I sighed. Jake sighed and looked around. "How do you know all this, eh? How do you know for definite that I love joey and not you?" I asked jake. He turned to me. "The way you look at me, is like you feel like you owe me something." He admitted. "Why would I owe you jake?" I frowned. "Cause I helped and loved both you and jac. I remember that night when you told me you were 3 months pregnant and you'd just been for a scan. I promised you that I would be there for both of you through thick and thin and that's the night I asked you to marry me. You said no first but after persuasion you agreed. You hurriedly told your dad and sister and made sure I met them before we weded. We loved each other but I always knew joey had a hold over you that I couldn't loosen. I see it in your eyes you love each other and that's okay. But I brought up jac as my own and I want to see her every day." I couldn't believe what he was saying. He sobbed so hard and it really made me feel guilty. "Jake I still love you.. But on the other hand I still love joey. But you have to both understand I love jacqueline more than anyone and she comes first. I'm sorry jake but I don't want to string you along. Lets take a break and Ill stay at my dads and you can stay at the B&B. lets act normal towards jac and she'll still see you as much as she did now. But when's she's out of hospital and I feel ready to tell her why we're living apart, I will. But who knows, I might not need to tell jac about us cause we could work things out before I even start to think about it! You never know. But what I know, is that I did love you. And part of me still does, but joey will always be in my heart. He just seems to hurt me every chance I give him to, you'll always be there for me. And I'm grateful for that. And so is jac, we both are grateful." I replied smiling wetly. He bowed his head, "are we going to... You know.." "Get a divorce? No. We just need time to figure out where we stand and how we feel, I guess it will all be revealed." I butted in. He nodded and left minutes after.

I didn't know what had just happened. Had I broke things off with jake? We are still married. It's just, is my heart still with jake? ... Or my cousin?


	9. Chapter 9

Joeys pov: It had been 5 days and jacqueline had finally been able to come home. Jake saw her everyday and kissed her and hugged her, just like he always did.. Before. I truly felt sorry for him. I lost lauren.. The woman I loved like nothing else. I lost lo 3 times and its not happening again. Lauren's main priority was jac, and that was fine.. We were equal. Me and lauren wanted the same thing. I had my mind firmly fixed on getting jac better. The doctor diagnosed her with food poising. She was ill for weeks which was unusual. Lauren kept questioning this, she had been the paranoid mother and was checking websites. I told her to stop doing this.. But she just broke in tears. Her and jake had been weary of each other, and I'm guessing they broke things off. She hadn't admitted it, actually quite the opposite. She would tell me every little detail about how jake, jac and her were a family. She'd have a smile on her face throughout the whole conversation, remembering old times. She told me that she felt guilty, she felt like jake had lost everything. She went on about how he only had lauren and jacqueline.. And in not so many words, she told me I was the reason for that. We hadn't talked for a bit once I stormed out. I was only angry because she still couldn't see that, yes jake cared for her once but now I'm here. I'm here for both lauren and jacqueline.

"Lauren?" I shouted, I had been stood there for about 3 minutes now. She hadn't answered my phone calls or texts. So I decided to go to her doorstep, where she wouldn't be able to decline me anymore. She opened the door and she shut the door in my face quite quickly when she saw my face. "Not that ugly am I?" I joked around for a minute or so. But it wasn't working. So here I am a minute later and still no reply to my desperate calls. She would calm down jacqueline occasionally when jac started to hear my calls and wanted me. After a couple of more shouts I banged my head against the door frame. I went to turn away when I felt small hands desperately try to wrap themselves around my waist. I opened my eyes to see a small girl at my legs. Who was she? She had the same hair as jacqueline but it was messy and knotty, she had the same eyes just weaker, she had the same hands but much more colder. She was shivering and her face was red. I looked up to see a tired looking lauren stood at the door. She had a plae white face with black bags under her arms. She sighed and let tears roll down her face. She made no sound but just shook as she cried. You could start to hear a squeak which turned into a roar in the matter of 5 seconds as I held her right with jac still attacked my hip. "Lo" I breathed in her scent. "Babe. What's happened? Why aren't you picking up the phone and replying. Answering the door? Why are you turning away everyone who cares about you? You're an amazing mum and an amazing woman." I said. "I know it's the wrong time." I said slowly. "But I love you." She squeezed her eyes and loosened her grip on my waist. She grabbed jacs arm and pulled on her till she finally let go as she was to weak and fell into her mums arms. Lauren closed the door when BANG! I place my foot in the way of the door. I tutted. She closed her eyes and put down jacqueline. Jac walked off silently as I reached for Lauren's hand. Hers was also cold but she had wrinkles. It was pale, like she'd never seen the sun before.

"Thank you" she thanked me as I passed her a cup of coffee. I'd gotten two hot water bottles from the cupboard and gave one to jacqueline as she lay in bed and I gave the other to lauren. She smiled as I smiled at her. "I mean it" she added. I shrugged. "I'm sorry" "it's fine babe you don't have to explain yourself. The only thing that you should be worrying about is yourself and I'll keep a good eye on jacqueline. She is very ill babe, and so are you. You need to be checked up on and looked after. I know about you and jake, it's pretty obvious. You feel like you have no one, I get it. But I'm here... And so's your dad, Kirsty, abi.." I told her with a warm smile. She returned the smile but it was weak. She liked her lips and bowed her head to look at her drink. "It's just.. Abi has jay, she'a working in something she loves. My dads got Kirsty, and there's always CARL to worry about." "But babe, Carl is long gone. Your dad and Kirsty are strong. And if they don't survive it, well.. Your dads got you, abi and Oscar?" I suggested. "Yes but that's it, my dad always puts the LADIES first, then come his most precocious children. At the last of the list is me. I'm his least favourite and for gods sale I nearly ran him over!" She shouted, looking up at me. She sighed and bowed her head again. "What about me?" I asked, after a moment of silence. "You've got alive to worry about, plus your single and you have to find that special 'one.' It's made me realise that, how you play with jac. She loves you and your children will love you too! It's just you need 'the one' to provide those children." She shrugged, whispering. I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Babe, I already had 'the one.' I let her go toooo many times, and I'm not letting her go this time. I AM single. But I'd much rather be with her, 'the one.' Ill give you a clue, she's the best mum in the world, the prettiest woman in the world, everything else along the lines of 'everything you could ever dream of in a woman.' Lauren's it you, and it's always been you. Your 'the one.' I've already found my one, and our daughter.. Is all I need right now. I need them both, it's like I feed of there energy. They keep me going, yet they seem so weak. I just need to know, can I help or is best to not bother with the two most important people in the work to me?" This was it.

**_What do you think she'll say? Thanks for the reviews, there has been a lot. I got an idea from; _**

**_Guest 9/1/13 . chapter 5_**

**_omg you should do that storyline which was in emmerdale when debbie and andy had to makea baby to save their daughter sarach's life x _**

**_so lauren and joey need to make a baby in order to their daughter jacqueline _**

**_to just an idea :) or maybe for different story x_**

**_I think this is a great idea and I want to know more details. Im on twitter if you have an account 'guest' so please let me in on some more info. I don't want anyone to think I stole this storyline, to be honest I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this story. But this is a twist I would like to see where it could go. My twitter is jacqwitts_ so please tell me your ideas for future stories or chapters. And if you do, on Friday ill give you a shoutout on both twitter (#ff) and fanfiction (fanfiction Friday) xx _**

**_Get involved now! X_**


	10. Chapter 10

Lauren's pov: "joe?" I questioned as I woke up. My eyes were fixed on a white ceiling and I could hear beeping. I heard someone rummaging around the room, but no talking. "Joey?" I said again. "No, he's not here" a voice said. It was deep, and recognisable. I felt a hand lift up my head and my head fell against the soft pillow they had moved to rest behind me. "Jake" I breathed as he rested in his seat. "That's me" he smiled. "Babe, why didn't you tell me. Tell me, you weren't struggling. Because you clearly weren't! Jac trusts me and I thought you did too! If you had just picked up the phone or walked across the street. I would of been there for you babe, for you!" I took this all in and swallowed. "That's very nice of you jake. But where is jacqueline?" He bowed his head and sniffed back tears. I gasped, "please tell me she hasn't.." He stopped me, "no, no, no. Not at all. She is strong, like you." I smiled at him, and breathed after seconds of holding in a long held my hand and rubbed his finger over my hand. He stared into my eyes. "I love you" he whispered. I smiled and bowed my head. "I don't know what to say. We're not together anymore. So just.." I pushed his hand away and gripped my other hand with it. "But we are still married, and let's be honest.. We still love each other.." He pushed. "No jake. Where is jacqueline?" I asked. He chuckled to himself and grabbed my hand. I pushed the emergency button and nurses came running in. "Get him out" I whispered, with tears running down my face. Jake looked at me. "Lo." "What jake?" I asked annoyed. "It's jac, she's on a childrens ward. When she was in your tummy. Well turns out, your drinking did do something to her. Turns out, it wasn't food poising. Let me help her. They say they need to do an operation on her and a transplant. I'm happy to do it, happy to reproduce.." He quickly said. I stopped him. "No.. No way is that happening." I cried harder and harder. He sobbed as he was escorted out by the nurses and doctors. Joey made his way into the room. "In gonna kill him. What did this time?" I looked at him. "He did nothing, but tell me the truth. About jac. Is it true?" I asked him. He looked at me in a guilty way, "I'm sorry lo." "I can't do it. Make another child, for that one to be took away from me instead of the other, you can't win!" I cried on his shoulder as he hurried over to me. "Babe, don't worry. Let's just see what the doctors have to say. I'll do anything to help jac and I'm sure you will too. Let's just hope someone else is strong and willing enough to give up there life for our daughters. We can get through this, we're strong. We're brannings!" I smiled at him but inside I was crying so much a river of tears could be formed.


End file.
